


Before

by Goldenbuttons



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbuttons/pseuds/Goldenbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one should be worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

John Watson knows that his friends are frightened for him. Hell, when he glances at himself in the mirror, he’s frightened too! After six months he looks ten years older; grey, empty, limping, broken.  
On that day, he didn’t just lose his best friend; Sherlock insisted that he watch it all. He knows that his friends are worried that he will do it too. They shudder when he mentions that day, they keep trying to distract him, he guesses that they have introduced him to at least twenty single women and seven men (even though he’s not gay!), in an attempt to help him “get over Sherlock and get on with his life”  
John knows that he won’t harm himself, because since that terrible day he has a purpose in life – to clear Sherlock’s name and restore his reputation. He has seen the “I believe in Sherlock Holmes” graffiti, he even put some of it there. He has written many letters to the press (all of which have been ignored), he has spent time searching out Sherlock’s homeless network but most of the time he has spent going through Sherlock’s files to find the proof-it must be there!  
No, no-one should be worried that John will kill himself like his best friend did. He has things he has to do before…


End file.
